


I Dare you, Potter

by jellybean2002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Exhibitionism, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, Voyeurism, don't worry only a teeny bit of Harry/Ginny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybean2002/pseuds/jellybean2002
Summary: Hogwarts eighth year party games have taken an unexpected turn. In a game of extreme truth or dare, Draco and Harry are forced to come to terms with their feelings for each other. The worst part, they get quite carried away- in front of the whole eighth-year common room and Harry's (then) girlfriend...Ginny.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let the Harry/Ginny tag stop you. They break up before you know it.

"Draco!" Pansy screeched from outside his door, "Hurry up, enough with the hair potions! We're gonna be late...again." She groaned.

Draco huffed indignantly, "Shut up you cow!" he called whilst combing the rest of an expensive hair styling potion through his hair. "Just give me a minute. It's because of you that I have to deal with blasphemous Griffindorks every Friday night."

He yanked the door open to find a fuming Pansy tapping her foot, a scowl etched across her face. "Seriously, Pansy?" Draco glowered, "Do you think that I've got nothing better to do with my life?"

Pansy rolled her eyes before grabbing his arm and dragging him away, "Oh come on Draco, I know you secretly enjoy it." She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, "you'll get to see Potter."

This led to Draco giving her his best scowl and prying his arm away from her grasp. "Yeah, totally! I'll see him and his pathetic girlfriend sprawled over each other on the floor," he growled, "Oh and for good measure, why don't you dare them to kiss again, Pansy? Surely I would definitely want to see that again."

Pansy looked at him apologetically, "Oh come on, Draco, you know that was Finnigan, not me. Besides, don't worry we've upped the stakes a little bit more this time. Trust me, you're gonna have fun."

Draco put his face in his hands and groaned, "Oh no, what have you done?"

Pansy opted for ignoring him and skipping ahead, paying no attention to Draco's desperate cries trailing behind her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry arrived at the common room, to find cushions sprawled across the floor, he instinctively tried to rush back up to his dorm, only to find Hermione blocking his away, with her hands on her hips.

"But 'mione!" Harry cried, "I'm really tired today, uh-yeah that's it, um I have to wake up early tomorrow to study, you know for newts and everything..."

Hermione just stood there listening to his rant, not moving a muscle. "Are you done?" she questioned, with a raised brow.

Harry gulped, "Umm...yes."

"Good then," she said dragging Harry towards the cushions. "If you're done with your dawdling Harry James Potter, you will join us for some inter-house cooperation."

Harry groaned but knew better than to argue with her. Just then arrived Ron, pulled by the ear by Lavender. Hermione looked delighted to see him. "There you are Ron! I was wondering if I'd have to fetch you myself."

Ron looked as miserable as Harry felt. "Fetch!" he squealed, "Fetch, mate! She thinks I'm a bloody dog!"

Harry cracked a smile at that, as Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and hurried away to finish setting everything up. "Oh grow up Ron!" she called over her shoulder.

Ron scoffed, "Mate I'm really not looking forward to this. Bloody hell! I heard Parkinson has decided to play an extreme version of truth or dare."

Harry pursed his lips, his eyes catching sight of platinum blond hair. Harry watched as Malfoy strode in wearing a white button-down and black trousers. The button-down hugged his figure, displaying a good amount of muscle and the trousers accentuated his long legs. Malfoy's hair....god lord, he no longer gelled it, allowing loose strands to fall onto his face gracefully. "Me too Ron," Harry sighed, "me too."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right everyone! Gather around, as I'm sure you've heard, we are gonna be playing truth or dare again this Friday, however tonight, we'll be playing the extreme version." Hermione addressed the whole group of eighth-year students sitting around in a circle. The only non-eighth years present were Ginny and Luna. Luna was sitting next to Neville, whilst Ginny found herself on Harry's lap. Harry managed a smile as Seamus gave him a thumbs-up. 

"That's right," Parkinson called, "When Granger said extreme, she meant it. As usual, we will be using veritaserum, but that's not the extreme part. Everyone should be willing to do the dares, which will be more sexual and possibly dangerous than before. As for truths, questions asked will be far more personal. There will be no exceptions. Is everything clear?"

Harry and Ron shared apprehensive looks. Ron shook his head at Harry and mouthed "can't do this mate" and started getting up when Hermione's voice cut through the air.

"Ronald, what do you think you're doing?" Hermione questioned, towering over him. "Ummm I-uh," Ron stuttered, his eyes darting across the room.

"Precisely," Hermione stated, "You're not going anywhere. Remember the deal we made? I let you and Harry go watch The Montrose Magpies play against The Wimbourne Wasps last week when you clearly ought to be studying and in exchange you _both_ ," Hermione stressed, sparing a glance at Harry, "promised to join truth or dare for a month."

Ron couldn't have whined louder. Harry himself glared daggers at Hermione, who leisurely shrugged and took a seat next to Ron. She and Pansy administered the veritaserum, placing three drops on everyone's tongue to make sure no one would be cheating.

Ginny turned around in Harry's lap and smiled warmly at him. "Don't worry, Harry," she said reassuringly, "we'll have fun! You had fun last week didn't you?"

Harry gulped and nodded nervously. Last week Seamus had dared them to make out for a whole of five minutes. Harry had thought that was extreme, he had no idea what was in store for him today. Besides, snogging Ginny wasn't as incredible as it had once been. It was almost as though the spark they once had was lost. Harry knew that he should talk to his girlfriend, although the last thing he ever wanted to do was to hurt her. Other than that, most of his thoughts lately revolved around Malfoy. Malfoy had scowled so hard at Harry last week after the snogging session, that Harry was afraid that his face would get marred with wrinkles before they graduated. The git was still a git, however, he was trying to turn over a new leaf and Harry couldn't help but notice the outline of his abs underneath his white shirt, or his silvery grey eyes or the way his blond hair fell over his eyes.....

"Harry? HARRY?" he was brought out of his stupor by Dean's voice echoing through the room. 

Harry shook his head and addressed Dean. "Umm yes, Dean?"

"Truth or Dare, Harry? We've already started in case you didn't notice."

"Ohh," Harry muttered, "Ummm okay truth."

Dean grinned maliciously, "Okay loverboy, have you and Ginny had sex yet?"

Harry's eyes went wide as he stared at Dean in shock. "What?" Dean inquired, "It's the extreme version of Truth or Dare, Harry. We're starting easy. So what's your answer? Is the golden boy as golden as we think?"

Harry could feel the blood rise to his cheeks as the answer was forced out of him. "Yes, alright yes we've...we've had sex." He mumbled out.

His response was met with cheering and whistling whilst Ron tried his best to avert Harry's gaze. Ginny chuckled and kissed him lightly, Seamus and Zacharias high fiving each other and whistling. And Draco Malfoy was glowering even harder than last week. Harry didn't understand, what was the git's problem? Was he jealous of Ginny? No, that can't be it, Malfoy disliked the Weasleys with effort. So what could it be? Maybe he hated seeing Harry happy, although Harry doubted he was too happy when he lost his virginity. He had expected it to feel mindblowing, and instead, it was quite a letdown. He had finished and so had Ginny, and Harry had blamed it on inexperience during their first time. However, things didn't get much better for Harry since then. Ginny loved it, so they had sex quite regularly, but Harry couldn't help but feel lost whenever they made love. He couldn't help but imagine what it felt like for Ginny, to be on the receiving end of things, to have someone pound into you from behind. Harry knew something was wrong the second he came with the vision of Malfoy's face centimeters above his. Speaking of Malfoy, Parkinson was holding on to his wrist, anchoring him to the floor and preventing him from leaving. He couldn't make out what Malfoy was saying due to the still ongoing cheering but from the looks of it, he was having a fit.

"Alright everyone, settle down please," Hermione raised her voice atop the whistling, "let's carry on, shall we? Harry, spin the bottle and make sure it's a good one. I think you got the gist of the game."

Harry nodded slowly and grasped the glass bottle settled in the middle of the circle and spun it. It landed on Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was openly gay and proud of it. Harry smirked, it was time to amp up the game.

"Alrighty, Justin," Harry began calmly unable to keep the smirk out of his voice. "Are you a top or a bottom?"

Justin groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Nice one, Harry," Seamus called out to him.

"Come on Jus, we're all waiting," Harry cooed unable to help himself. 

"Merlin, Harry when did you get so evil?" Justin asked him, his words muffled by his hands. Harry just shrugged, "Well about a minute ago," he replied.

"Fine, I'm a top." Justin finally said blushing.

Harry patted his knee apologetically. "There we go," Harry said, "wasn't so hard, was it?"

The game continued, and with Parkinson complaining that it was getting boring as no one was picking dare, a new rule was established, claiming that truth couldn't be picked twice in a row.

Padma got the first dare after Lavender who had her turn before had picked truth. "Okay Padma, let's see," Hannah said, "As Parkinson said, this is the extreme version so...I dare you to give Nott a blow job."

Everyone's jaws dropped as they stared with their eyes blown at Hannah. "Oh come on! Have you people never played this before? You do know that you might have to have penetrative sex in front of the group right? You don't call it extreme for nothing."

Everyone turned to Pansy and Hermione who were both nodding, only Pansy seemed very delighted and entertained, in comparison to Hermione who was biting her bottom lip.

Padma sighed loudly and got up. "Oh alright, fine!" she finally surrendered, "Nott get your arse over here and don't expect for a replay."

"Yes Ma'am," Nott saluted and strode over to Padma. Harry watched in shock as Padma undid Nott's trousers and his cock sprung free from his underwear. She tugged it at first and ran her hand over his length before licking the tip and wrapping her lips around his shaft, taking in his whole length. Nott moaned and fisted his hands in Padma's hair as she bobbed her head up and down his cock, sucking him thoroughly. Soon Nott's breathing had become more erratic and his moans were getting louder and more frequent. He managed to utter, "I'm gonna...I'm going to com-" before Padma pulled her mouth away and thick ropes of cum splattered across the common room floor. After everybody got over their initial shock, the whole group fell into applause as Padma bowed and took her seat back in the circle. Theo cast a cleaning charm on the floor, zipped his jeans up and winked at Padma as he sat down between Blaise and Zachariah.

It was Padma's turn to ask and her bottle landed on Hermione. She gave Hermione a wicked smile before innocently asking, "Truth or Dare, 'mione?"

Hermione sat up straighter and cleared her throat before replying with, "Truth."

"As expected," Padma mumbled, "Alright Hermy, have you and Ron had anal sex?"

Hermione turned as red as a tomato and Ron hid his face behind his legs. Harry truthfully did not need to know that about Hermione, but in comparison to his best friend giving his other best friend a blowjob, Harry would prefer knowing if they'd done anal.

Hermione quickly regained her composure as the words tumbled out of her mouth, "Yes...yes we have."

Once again her reply was met with a lot of whistling and quite a few catcalls. "Okay, okay! Let's continue!"

Seamus was next and Hermione surprisingly went easy on him, daring him to make out with Dean. Seamus had looked pleased, possibly quite happy it wasn't to perform oral sex and had merely said, "No homo mate," before proceeding to sit down on Dean's lap and snog him into oblivion. Throughout the game, Harry witnessed Hannah fingering Luna, Lavender giving Zachariah a handjob, Zabini eating out Pansy's vagina and found out even more about Hermione and Ron's sex life.

When asked about how the anal sex was by Pansy, Hermione replied with, "It was alright, it hurt at first, although we didn't use stretching charms so that was our fault...umm," she darted an embarrassed look at Harry before continuing, "I still prefer vaginal sex to anal though, but I guess it was alright."

Next, it was Malfoy's turn and he was dared to grope and make out with Daphne. Harry watched with bleeding jealousy as Malfoy grabbed Daphne's arse and plundered her mouth with his tongue. Harry couldn't understand why he felt the need to shove Greengrass off his lap and pry his hands off her. He realized he was scowling when Malfoy raised his eyebrows at him, once the makeout session was over. He noticed Malfoy wasn't blushing or anything really. It didn't seem as though the snogging affected him in any way, which is shocking as Daphne was a pretty girl. Harry was once again brought back to reality as Malfoy had spun the bottle and it had landed on him.

"Potter. Potter! Merlin, how distracted can you possibly get? Alright pick, truth or dare?" Malfoy's deep voice cut through the room.

"Truth," Harry said. He didn't think he could do anything sexual to Ginny in front of such a crowd.

"Alright you coward," Malfoy drawled, clearly disappointed, "Rate how good sex is with the Weaslette, on a scale of one to ten, ten being the best and one being shit. It's penetrative sex mind you, none of this oral crap. Of course, getting your cock sucked feels good."

Harry sucked in a breath. Oh no...he couldn't...he'd rather eat Ginny out, Ginny can't find out how he really feels when they have sex, it would crush her, oh no...

"It's fine, Harry," Ginny whispered reassuringly, then she winked suggestively, "It's okay if I'm an eight, that just means that we have a lot to work on...so we should get started very, very soon." She smiled, licking the outer shell of his ear. Oh how Harry wished she was an eight...he couldn't...no he couldn't. He was about to beg Malfoy for another question, or pick dare instead when the answer came tumbling out of his own free will.

"About a four," Harry rasped out, "maybe even a three." He added in a smaller voice.

 The whole room fell silent, eerily silent. Harry couldn't bear to see the look on Ginny's face. Where had all his Gryffindor courage gone? He heard her draw in a sharp breath as she removed herself from Harry's lap and went to sit next to Luna, burying her face in Luna's shoulder. Harry couldn't bear it, he knew she was crying from the soft sobbing which broke through the silence. Malfoy was staring at him, his brows furrowed and eyes unblinking. Harry tore away from his gaze to look at Hermione who started to soothingly rub his back, whispering words of comfort into his ear. Ron was on the verge of laughing at sister being so terrible at sex, or scolding his best mate for making Ginny cry.

It was Pansy who broke the silence. "These things happen," she said, "I'd say it's very noble of Potter to not mention how terrible his girlfriend is at sex before this moment and," she grimaced, "to put up with that. Weasley, girl come to me for advice. As for you Potter, come on, give it a spin." 

Harry was thankful to Pansy for carrying on the game. He was barely aware of his surroundings as he asked Lavender, "Truth or dare?"

As the game continued, it somehow became normal for people in relationships to snog-or do other things- with other people. Hermione was dared to make out with Luna and Blaise was dared to eat out Ginny, right in front of Harry's eyes and the way she moaned told him very clearly, that Zabini was much, much better than him when it came to eating a girl's vagina out. Harry was thinking about rushing back to his dorm, fuck the rules when Nott's voice called his name again.

"Potter! What the hell? Why are you so fucking distracted?" Harry forced himself to look up at Nott. "Well Potter, I dare you...to sit down here... on Draco's lap, for the rest of the game."

Harry, astonished, blinked at Nott. "Nott...wha..no-I..."

"Oh shut up, Potter! I didn't dare you to suck him off, you just have to sit on his lap!" Nott said frustratingly.

Harry knew Nott was right. He could have dared Harry to do much worse to Malfoy but he didn't. Harry decided not to comment any further and instead walked up to Malfoy and sat down in the middle of Malfoy's lap.

He could feel Malfoy tensing behind him, so he decided to ease the tension a bit. "It's alright Malfoy, it's just a dare." Harry spoke, turning his head back to look at Malfoy. "I know Potter," came Malfoy's reply. He gave Harry a small smile and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry leaned back onto Malfoy, his back plastering across Malfoy's chest as Malfoy grasped Harry's hips and pulled him back, drawing him closer, his groin resting against Harry's arse. Harry shuddered as he felt Malfoy's warmth breath against his neck, his lips slightly graze Harry's ear. As Harry snuggled further into Malfoy's warmth, he felt strong arms wrapping around his body.

"Is the Weaslette that terrible at sex?" Came Malfoy's now even deeper voice, right near Harry's ear. Harry rolled his eyes, "Malfoy, her name is Ginny."

Malfoy scoffed, the sound right next to Harry's ear. "And my name is Draco, Potter."

Harry giggled at that, unable to help himself. Malfoy frowned, "What's so funny, Potter?" Malfoy turned Harry around in his lap so that Harry was sitting sideways, and was now able to look at him.

"The way you said it," Harry giggled, "'My name is Draco Potter'"

Malfoy huffed and rolled his eyes, "You are such a child, Potter. If we were to ever get married, you're taking my last name."

"Nuh-uh," Harry replied, "No way am I ever going to be Harry Malfoy, that sounds so weird and wrong." Harry outwardly cringed.

"Humph, fine. We'll both take our last names. Draco and Harry Malfoy-Potter." Malfoy said, running his hands down Harry's warm back.

Harry smiled at him genuinely. "Works for me, although you might have to ask me to dinner first."

Malfoy smiled back at him although a bit sadly as though the reality of things had just caught up with him. "And you'll have to break up with the weaslette-uh I mean...Ginny," he corrected with much difficulty, "You'll have to break up with her first."

Harry sniffled, "I'm pretty sure she hates me now," he said looking down. Malfoy grasped his chin in his hand and tilted his face up to meet him. "No one could hate you, you're the savior."

"Oh shut up," Harry said playfully, turning fully in Malfoy's lap, so that he's straddling Malfoy. Malfoy responded to that by tightening his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him even closer. Harry not knowing what to do with his own hands, settled on placing them across Malfoy's broad chest. "You don't hate me?" Harry asked him, tilting his head to the side.

"No, I don't. I've never hated you, Harry, and I never will." Draco said softly, his hands drawing circles on Harry's back. Harry beamed at him, "Me neither, Draco."

"I like the sound of you saying my name, Harry," Draco said, "Harry, Harry, Harry, hmmm...I like the sound of 'Harry' too." Harry blushed and looked away.

"I like the sound of 'Draco' too..." he admitted softly, gazing once more into Draco's eyes, the grey a shade of molten silver.

Draco pushed Harry's fringe away from his forehead, the brilliant emerald green of Harry's eyes shining back at him. Quite abruptly, Draco couldn't take it anymore, not with Harry straddling him and his face merely inches away. Draco placed his hand on the small of Harry's back and pulled him forward, at the same time as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and their mouths crashed together. Draco ran his tongue across Harry's bottom lip, seeking entrance, as Harry pliantly opened his mouth, as Draco's tongue plunged into his mouth exploring every bit of Harry's hot cavern. Their tongues glided together smoothly once Harry submitted into the kiss, and soon enough they were both moaning. Kissing Ginny had never ever felt this good, this was a whole new feeling. Harry couldn't believe what he was missing out on. Draco's hands traveled further down Harry's back until they were cupping Harry's arse. Draco then squeezed said arse causing Harry to moan and squeal. 

"Always wanted to do that," Draco said breathlessly as he began sucking on Harry's neck, quickly finding Harry's sensitive parts. "Especially when you bend over in Potions, you drive me crazy..." 

Draco continued to grope Harry's bottom, muttering between kisses, "You've got the perkiest bubble butt in all of Hogwarts, you know that? You need to stop shoving that pert arse into the air."

Harry moaned wantonly to the words coming out of Draco's mouth. Somehow one of Draco's hands found it's way up Harry's shirt, running along the smooth skin of Harry's flank, whilst the other was shoved down Harry's pants and was groping the now bare skin of Harry's arse. Harry continued to moan as Draco's fingers rubbed along his crack and caught onto the rim of his hole. Draco wordlessly cast a lubricating charm and eased his finger inside Harry's hole. Harry cried out as the finger grazed his sensitive walls. Draco continued to crook his finger, changing the angle and proding Harry's arse until Harry moaned even louder.

"Draco..." Harry cried, his fingers tightening in Draco's blond hair, "what was that? Oooohh there...right there!"

Draco smirked, "Prostate," he replied. Draco added another finger, putting more pressure against Harry's prostate making Harry whimper in pleasure. 

Harry was moaning so loudly, he barely registered Zabini calling out Draco's name. "Draco! DRACO! It's your turn, Merlin!" Blaise yelled exasperated.

"What?" Draco asked bewildered, "What's going on..."

Draco stilled his fingers that were pumping in and out of Harry's arse and looked up from where he was sucking Harry's neck. Harry too seemed to take in his surroundings for the first time in the past fifteen minutes. Harry turned in Draco's lap to be met with horror-stricken faces. Ginny was crying, her eyes were red and puffy, tears had left streaks down her cheeks. Ron was staring at him in utter disbelief, although Hermione had a bit of a twinkle in her eyes, as though she wasn't too surprised this had happened. Everyone else had the same expression, that one would have after an encounter with an apparition. Parkinson seemed to be smiling and Zabini was smirking.

"Draco it's your turn, and you have to do a dare," Zabini explained. "I'm sure none of you had noticed but over the last couple of dares, things have gotten quite berserk. Potter here missed the opportunity to see Lovegood get fucked by Longbottom for example."

Harry was sure his eyes were about to fall out of his sockets. "Don't worry golden boy, it was very awkward. No one came and Longbottom here couldn't even get more than half in the hole. Honestly, I feel bad for Lovegood."

"Unfortunately, yes," Parkinson said jumping in, "Which is why we are all in the mood for some good fucking."

Zabini smirked, "That's right. From the looks of it, you two are enjoying yourselves immensely. So Draco, I dare you to fuck Potter."

Harry was sure that his mouth would catch flies, out of everything that had happened that evening, this would surely cross the line. But no one was saying anything, they were just staring at Draco and Harry.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared, dumbfounded at Blaise who happened to have the nerve to smirk back at him.

Draco stiffened behind Harry, unconsciously tightening his arms around Harry's body.

"Oh come on, Draco! I know your hearing is perfectly fine, and don't give me that look!" Blaise scoffed, "You know you wanna fuck Potter! Hell, you wouldn't shut up about him for months. You two were having so much fun, we just wanna push it to the next level."

Draco physically couldn't move a muscle in his jaw that would allow him to speak. The only thing he could do was hold Harry tighter, as if he were afraid of letting go.

Harry looked pleadingly at Hermione, the only one of his friends who appeared to not have suffered severe nerve damage in the last few minutes. Hermione gave him a thin, yet reassuring smile as she got to her feet.

"Oh Harry," she said apologetically, "rules are rules, so it's only fair that you have to-"

This apparently allowed Ron's central nervous system to start functioning again.

"'Mione, what the fuck?" Ron roared, getting on his feet. "You wanna just sit here and watch, as Harry gets fucked up the arse with Malfoy's cock?"

Harry whimpered, from the thought of Draco's cock inside his arse or Ron and Hermione' s hushed bickering, he didn't know.

"Harry would never take it up the arse! Never mind from Malfoy! He's not a poof!" Ron was shouting now, his face red and flaming.

Ron seemed to have just registered what he just said and turned sympathetically to Justin and Terry, who were both openly out.

"Sorry, you guys, you know I didn't mean that, it's just that I know Harry and he loves my sister and-" Ron cut himself off, shaking his head violently. Harry resorted to burying his face even deeper in Draco's chest, wanting to escape all the commotion.

"Ron," Terry began softly, "it's okay to not know everything about your best mate, in fact I believe Harry's just starting to figure it out himself." Terry darted a glance at Harry who was still snuggled inside Draco's warm embrace.

Terry smiled, a bit sadly, "there's nothing wrong with bottoming, or 'taking it up the arse'. I do prefer to top, but I've had cock up my bum multiple times and it's nothing short of mindblowing sex."

"It's true Ron," Hermione said cutting in, "besides Harry was having the time of his life if you hadn't noticed, I highly doubt that he won't enjoy this."

Ron just stared, flabbergasted, his eyes darting back and forth between the both of them. 

"Besides," Hannah said in a small voice, "I bet it'll be smoking hot!"

Most of the girls started cheering and applauding whilst the boys opted to staring at a very interesting spot on the floor, with the exceptions of Terry, Justin and Blaise who were all grinning lopsidedly.

Ginny was still sniffling into Luna's shoulder refusing to look up and Hermione started to comfort Ron, rubbing his back as Ron reluctantly sat down next to Seamus.

"Oh come on, mate," Seamus began, "you're no homophobe. I admit watching Harry get his arse fucked by Malfoy is...well new and not on our to do lists, but would you rather watch him fuck your sister?"

Ron sighed heavily, "of course not, Seamus, you know that."

Dean started smirking, having overheard, "there you go, maybe this won't be so bad after all. Just saying, Harry has a really nice arse, Malfoy's pretty lucky."

At that, the whole common room fell silent as everyone's gaze made its way to Dean. Dean grinned sheepishly, wondering if he'd been that loud. Harry was blushing violently, opting to snuggle into Draco's chest and never crawl out of his lap. Ron lookedas though he was ready to faint. 

"What?" Dean snorted, "everyone here knows it's true. All the guys, and I mean all of us," he clarified, darting a look at Seamus, "has checked Harry out from behind and wished he was a girl just so we could fuck him."

Dean's proclamation had the whole common room in an uproar. The girls started to catcall and whistle, whilst the boys all threw annoyed looks at Dean for letting out their long held secret. Finally they started to murmur words of agreement, stating that Dean was more or less correct. Harry at this point had gone as red as a tomato and had curled up into a ball on Draco's lap, not daring to let anyone see his face. Draco just thought it was very amusing and no doubt didn't deny it. Dean beamed triumphantly, just before noticing Ron was about it throw another fit. 

"Ron," Dean started innocently, "you cannot by any means say that Harry doesn't have a firm, plump arse."

Ron cringed at the words being used to describe his best friend's rear. "What I will say is that I want to stop talking about Harry's arse." 

Seamus smirked evilly, "Ronniekins you know I did catch you staring at Harry's backside that other day in the Quidditch showers." 

Everyone grinned evilly at this as Ron cowered away in embarrassement. Surprisingly it was Malfoy who spoke up. 

"It's alright Weasley, nothing to be ashamed of," Draco said with a curled up Harry still in his lap, refusing to move, "everyone's admitted to it anyway."

Ron muttered in disagreement but didn't say anything. 

"Right then," Blaise spoke up, "now that we've all admitted to ogling Potter's delicious backside and wishing to have our cocks up his bum," Harry squeaked at this, "how about we actually see it happen?" 

Almost everyone cheered, with the exceptions of Ginny and Ron. Hermione had a mischevious smile on her face. 

Harry whimpered, not wanting to face the crowd after the recent allegations. 

Draco spoke softly to him, "come on, Harry you adorable little thing. You've managed to make all your straight little friends want to fuck you." Draco smirked, kissing Harry's unruly hair. "That's a good thing."

Harry squeaked in protest but got up anyway, knowing he had to face the inevitable. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are really appreciated. :D


End file.
